Confessions
by poetic heart 75
Summary: CM Punk returns to the WWE and stirs up some old feelings for Dean Ambrose. Warning: There is some slash content later on based off of The Mysterious Dream. Also one of my stories. I hope you enjoy the little mix up. Feedback is appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Confessions

Dean Ambrose sat in the WWE locker room taping his hands up. Now that The Shield was no longer a faction it was back to sitting by his self and doing a lot of thinking. He stared down at his boots making sure they were laced up proper and that his guards were tied tight. He was fixing the ends of his jeans when he saw a familiar pair of black boots and followed them up to notice the colorful design of the Chicago State flag stars in bright yellow and red.

Dean: "What's up, brother?"

He looks up to see CM Punk looking down at him smiling. Dean gets up and gives the man a big hug.

CM Punk: "Not much. What's with the jeans and tank top? Aren't you wrestling tonight?"

Dean: "Yeah. I'm wrestling tonight. This is my gear now. The Shield is no longer a faction. Haven't you been watching WWE on TV anywhere?"

CM Punk: "I did for a little bit, but the way we left things I didn't want a damn thing to do with anything associated with these irresponsible idiots around here."

Dean: "So, why are you standing in the Superstar locker room in your gear if you want "nothing to do with any of these irresponsible idiots around here?" isn't this giving them exactly what they want?"

CM Punk: "Let's just say there was a mutual understanding met and leave it at that."

Dean: "Wow, so it's just forgive and forget after that big stink you made and all that UFC talk."

CM Punk: "Oh I'm still doing the UFC thing. If it's good for Brock it's good for me. I'm just not going to give half my time here like he does. I still love the art of wrestling. I just don't like The Authority and I sure as hell don't like the heads of corporate."

Dean: "I still don't believe your standing here in your ring gear."

Seth Rollins comes into the dressing room in his rubber suit he wrestles in and stops dead in his tracks.

Seth: "Holy shit CM fucking Punk how's it going, man?"

He hugs him like his long lost brother just came home for Christmas. Cm Punk is actually one of Seth Rollins closest and best friends. They trained together in the independent days and he helped Seth get his start in the WWE. So, he owed a lot of his current success to Punk and his relentless training until he puked.

CM Punk: "What the hell is this get up you have on here, Rollins? You look like Batman."

Seth: "Well, Batman is going to go kick Superman's ass. So, it's appropriate that you'd say that."

CM Punk: "Are they still calling Cena that?"

Seth: "Nope. I'm talking about Roman Reigns from The Shield. He's the Samoan Superman."

CM Punk: "Does he wear a rubber suit like this too?"

Seth: "No. This is my thing nobody else is wearing rubber pants as you call them."

CM Punk: "Have you learned nothing from all of my teachings, young one? Rubber pants are worse than those Cyber underwear trunks you were wearing."

Seth: "No they aren't. Take it from the man who had to wear them. These pants keep everything in place. I don't have to worry about the bird leaving the yard you know what I mean."

CM Punk: "Yeah. I get it. I've been naked in the ring before not by choice."

Dean: "That's the reason I will never wear those damn trunks again. I've had them ripped off by my opponent. I've had my bird escape the yard as Seth puts it and the eggs out of the basket. It's not like you can stop mid match and say "Excuse me I'd like to put my balls back in my shorts" and they just let you."

CM Punk: "Been there done that before."


	2. Chapter 2

Seth: "You look like you're dressed for action tonight."

CM Punk: "I am dressed for action. I'm wrestling tonight."

Seth: "Are you serious? Does this mean your back full time or is this just a one- time thing to fill a contractual obligation?"

CM Punk: "There is no contract to oblige. When I left all that was done the day my contract expired. When they decided to send me termination papers it became a whole new ball game."

Seth: "What about that huge law suit you slapped them with and won?"

CM Punk: "It's been settled. I can't really talk about it for legal reasons, but you know what happened from being there."

Seth: "Yeah and I was happy for you and still am. They shouldn't fuck with people's health like that. A staph infection is deadly and I still don't see how they just over looked that like it was something that would go away with cold medication."

CM Punk: "They wanted their product out there and I was just a product being pushed around. They forgot there was a human being that required attention under there. Three doctors later I'm alive and well."

Seth: "That's the good part. You're alive and well and ready to take action again. Someone needs to keep things lively around here."

Dean: "Oh you didn't tell Punk about your new role as The Authority's ass puppet?"

Seth: "Watch yourself, Ambrose. We're not in the ring yet."

CM Punk: "Excuse me? What is he talking about now?"

Seth: "It's a gimmick. I'm part of Team Authority now. I'm also Mr. Money In The Bank."

CM Punk: "Well, that deserves congratulations, but Team Authority? You're seriously backing those ass kissing bastards."

Seth: "I have back up. The Big Show is on my team and I have my security and there's Kane."

CM Punk: "Who cares? You're fighting with the devil now. I thought you were like me. They called us brothers and here you are kissing the ass of the corporate machine that we've spent years bucking against and trying to get rid of. What's wrong with you?"

Seth: "It's all about that gold, man. I want to be WWE Champion and this guarantees that I am the future of this company. I can cash in at any time and become champion."

CM Punk: "It would be better if you earned it through hard work like everyone else has. You don't fight your own battles anymore dude. Those stooges come out every match and do your dirty work. The Authority interferes with any chance you get to make a name for yourself away from them. Don't get me wrong I've been Mr. Money in the Bank hundreds of times and I've cashed in on hundreds of super stars and some of my techniques have been questionable, but I've never had to have lackeys and bitches do my dirty work for me."

Seth: "Are you forgetting about the Straight Edge Society days? You had a lackey fight for you back then. Does Lou Gallows ring any bells for you?"

CM Punk: "Yeah. That name is vaguely familiar in my head. My point is you need to break away from all that Team Authority crap and start showing why they call you The Architect cuz right now you're looking like a bitch who can't fight or wrestle on his own."

Seth: "You obviously didn't watch when I broke Brock Lessner's ribs at Royal Rumble. Nobody helped me do that. I took that flying leap on my own and you obviously didn't see that perfectly executed Phoenix Splash I gave him either."

CM Punk: "I saw Royal Rumble and I give you you're props for holding your own against Brock, but those goons still got involved in the fight earlier in the match. You don't need security. You're not some freaken pop boy band star. All you need is Seth Rollins and his perfectly executed curb stomp. Ditch the ass and hole security team."

Seth: "That's fucked up, dude. You're calling Joey Mercury and asshole."

CM Punk: "All that information and you get me calling Joey Mercury and asshole out of the whole conversation."

Seth: "I get it, all right? I get what you're trying to say to me. I'm better off on my own away from The Authority and away from my security. You feel like it's time for the Evolution of Seth Rollins to begin."

CM Punk: "Yes, but I'm not Seth Rollins and I can't make that choice. You have to make that choice on your own and you have to want it and believe in it and feel it in your bones. You have to believe it's totally the right thing and want to make it happen otherwise it'll come off looking desperate."

Seth: "I know, but the last time I fought for something of my own I ended up changing my name to Seth Rollins because they wouldn't let me keep Tyler Black, remember?"

CM Punk: "Yes and you made it work just like you can make this break away from The Authority work. You can still be a heal away from them look at Randy. He's doing well on his own and he's believable in it."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth: "Yes and Randy has been doing that for years. He's Team Randy all the way. As far as the WWE is concerned I'm just a rookie and I haven't earned my stripes yet. Even though I have Money in the Bank and I've beat all these super stars. They don't see me as being strong on my own or believable."

CM Punk: "That's bullshit, dude. They do too believe you are strong on your own and they believe that you've earned your stripes. You're a known superstar because they believe in you. What they don't like is watching this young man with talents that nobody else possesses waste them by running around with stupid ass body guards and running away from fights. You've never run away from a fight. The Shield broke down doors and fought their way to the top. In less than 2 years people stood up and took notice of this strong faction of young superstars that were kicking asses and taking names and you were the head face that they saw. You were on the side line with Dean and Roman screaming the loudest and saying the most encouragement to them when they were in the ring fighting. They encouraged you to fight harder, but people noticed the way you flew around the ring and the way you landed on your feet after some of those crazy ass drop kicks you'd land. They loved the fact that you took risks and they'd pay off big. Don't give me that "they don't think I've earned my stripes" crap."

Seth: "Wow, you really have been thinking about this haven't you?"

CM Punk: "Yes. I'm watching one of the hardest working wrestlers in the world turn into a corporate sell out before my eyes and it disappoints me greatly. I thought you'd carry my legacy once I retired and left the company, but you've done just the opposite. The only one dropping pipe bombs on the mic is Dean."

Dean: "I'm not trying to prove a point to anybody. I don't kiss ass. You love me or you hate me I'm still going out there and doing my thing. I'd rather be the world's most hated villain then than the most loved hero that nobody believes."

CM Punk: "I used to think Rollins had the same attitude, but apparently it's more important to have his face on all of the promo posters and his head firmly up Stephanie and Triple H's asses. It's all right; this will back fire on you. It always back fires on the hero when it comes to those two. They are loyal to nobody but themselves and if it's not benefiting them it's not best for business. Right now it's all about what you can do for them. They hold your strings and are making you dance. I wouldn't be surprised if you go back and tell them how bad I'm talking about them. That's what corporate sell outs do. They snitch like bitches to mommy and daddy."

Seth: "I can't believe you're reacting like this. This has nothing to do with yours and mine friendship or how we came to be in the business."

CM Punk: "I know it has nothing to do with our friendship or how we came to be in the business. This has to do with how you took my belief in you and shot it in the ass. You put on rubber pants and prance around behind The Authority like a prized pony. You're more worried about what you can do to impress them then you are about winning actual matches on your own. Instead of taking that time when The Authority wasn't in power to develop yourself and show everyone you can wrestle without someone else helping you you forced Cena to hire them back without even trying to prove your still the best at what you do out there."

Seth: "I'm sorry you feel that way about me, but it's just a character. I'm still the same person I've always been. I'm not selling myself short doing this. I'm evolving into a different Seth Rollins all together. The Authority won't have my back for long. I know this and I know what they do to people like me in the long run. They see that I have potential and they want me to shine and they want me to succeed on my own without anyone else's help."

CM Punk: "Yeah without anyone else's help. That means breaking away from The Authority and ditching the goon squad. That means not having Big Show and Kane come out to fight your battles for you. That means actually standing and fighting when confronted not running away. That means bring back the guy from The Shield who won his fights on his own and impressed people."

Seth: "I'm impressing people now. That's what you don't seem to be getting. They're impressed with what I'm doing now too. They don't just want the guy from The Shield back."

CM Punk: "Yeah. You impress people when those goons don't help you and The Authority stays out of it. Are you seeing a pattern here yet?"

Seth: "Yes. You want to see me break away from The Authority."

CM Punk "Give the man a prize."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean: "Damn, dude even your best friend thinks you sold out."

Seth: "Shut it, Dean."

CM Punk: "Prove me wrong."

Set: "I'll prove it all right. I will shut all you haters up."

CM Punk: "There's the Seth I trained. He's that fire in your eyes that wants to curb stomp me right now."

Seth: "Wait until tonight."

RAW went off without a hitch, but instead of thinking about WrestleMania, Punk had Seth rethinking his character and the path he was headed down. He liked his heel character and he liked feeling like he was in control of everything and had privileges, but he also couldn't stand the fact that they were trying to dumb him down and make it look like he was running away from his problems rather than wrestling like a trained athlete. He didn't like the bitch factor that they put on his heel character. He never ran from conflict before this why all of the sudden did they want him to now? Joey Mercury is walking down the hall and spots Seth sitting on one of the production boxes staring at his Money in the Bank brief case like it was going to answer all of his questions for him. He was in deep contemplation mode.

Joey: "Hey Seth."

Seth: "Oh, hey Joey."

Joey: "What's up? You look like you're into some heavy thinking there."

Seth: "Yeah. I am into some heavy thinking. I'm at a crossroad with my character right now and I have to pick a direction to go in."

Joey: "Uh oh. Is there a demon trying to get you to sell your soul for a 10 year deal?"

Seth: "No nothing quite that drastic. I just have a lot of options to figure out."

Joey: "Run them by me. Maybe I can help you out with something."

Seth: "All right. Maybe you can help me out. Option A goes I go along with this Orton VS. Rollins conflict and ride it all the way to WrestleMania. Roman and Brock go at it and Roman gets the Championship. After he gets Brock down and he appears to be in no condition to really defend his title from an outside perspective I run down and cash in this bad boy. I get the belt and everyone thinks I screwed Roman over, but I prove my Future of the WWE point and ride off with my first Championship at WWE."

Joey: "That sounds like what you've been up to this whole time. You're year is almost up with that thing anyway. So, it's not like you're losing out on anything doing that."

Seth: "Option B goes Roman and Brock beat the shit out of each other at WrestleMania and Roman gets the belt. I cash this bad boy in and Randy RKO's me before I get a chance to do anything to Roman and screws me out of the championship and that makes me livid and I go after Randy every chance I get like Dean did to me."

Joey: "Sound redundant. We don't need another Ambrose running around."

Seth: "Either scenario puts us as rivals which I like. He's a great asshole even if he did hurt me last time pretty damn good. Plus it brings back the Randy everyone loves to see out there."

Joey: "Sounds good if you're Randy Orton, but it does nothing for Seth Rollins and his future at the WWE."

Seth: "Whoa, I never said I was leaving the WWE. I said I was at a crossroads with my character. I love working for WWE and I love wrestling. Option C goes I leave The Authority and go off on my own. I say screw them and I fire J and J security and go off to be Seth Rollins the Architect of my own destiny. I ditch the bitch reputation and go back to being a damn good wrestler. I stop kissing everyone's ass and I stop having everyone fight my battles. I have to say that sounds pretty damn good right now. Combine that with the winning the Championship scenario and I may just make the change."

Joey: "So, C combined with A."

Seth: "Yes, but I don't see that happening. I see them having Randy screw me at WrestleMania because that's what's best for business."

Joey: "Yeah. That's right up their alley. But, you are the master of your own universe dude. You get to approve or disapprove what they do with you."

Seth: "Yeah. That is true, but I sort of have to do what they say if I want to work here."

Joey: "If you become a free agent and go to WrestleMania it'll make everything worth it. If Randy RKO's you, then at least you broke away from The Authority and now the Sell Out becomes The Architect of his own destiny. Jamie and I are retired for a reason."

Seth: "True and I really want to prove myself again. I don't need J and J security. I don't need The Shield and I don't need The Authority."

Joey: "Go for it dude. Get your balls back."

Seth: "Thank you. You truly are a good friend. I mean that."

Joey: "Whatever you decide will be good for you."

He pats his shoulder and continues on his way. Dean comes back from his match all pumped up and jumping around.

Seth: "Good match, Ambrose."

Dean: "Thanks. I'm glad you watched it. I shut Punk up real quick."

Seth: "That's where you're wrong. Punk doesn't ever shut up."

Dean: "He does after a good Dirty Deeds."

He does his half dancing half jumping little move he does and Seth shakes his head.

Seth: "Can I get your opinion about something?"

Dean: "Sure. What's up?"

He sits on the other box next to Seth and gives him his full attention despite the human traffic that is passing by from the show.

Seth: "Do you ever wonder what you would do if you weren't doing this?"

Dean: "Hell no. I've always seen myself being a pro wrestler. So, I never really thought about what would become of me if I all of the sudden didn't have that as an option anymore. Why, are you thinking about a career change?"

Seth: "More like a character change and the last time I went up to bat for something like this I ended up changing my name from Tyler Black to Seth Rollins and dying my hair blonde."

Dean: "I know. I was there when you chose Seth Rollins. The blonde hair on the other hand, that was all you. You wanted to stand out."

Seth: "Yeah and now the processed side of my hair is all broken and damaged. It's shorter than the other side too I literally can't process it anymore unless I want to be half bald."

Dean: "Yeah. They tried to lighten my hair after I did Lockdown. I wasn't having it and this bushy side burn thing they got me rocking isn't my thing either."

Seth: "That's not them. That's you being lazy."

Dean: "That's part of it, yeah. So, what's all this talk about doing something else?"

Seth: "Well, right now I've got The Authority and the Orton rivalry going on. I love the Orton rivalry part of my story and I love being Mr. Money in the Bank. But, my year is almost up. I have to cash in and I just see this going bad at WrestleMania. I've set this whole I'm the Future of the WWE ball rolling and Orton is going to run in and RKO it right out of my hands. I can feel it. He already tried to put me on the Injured Reserve list."

Dean: "Well, you're not on it. You're obviously doing just fine now. You just beat the hell out of Roman."

Seth: "I was telling Joey I have 3 options I can go with. Option A I go with this Rollins VS Orton rivalry and I get to WrestleMania. I cash in on Roman after he beats Brock and become WWE Champion which was my intention all along. That's the whole reason why I kissed The Authority's ass anyway. I wanted that gold. I go on to be my own man and WWE Champ."

Dean: "That sounds like the only option you should take, dude. I mean, Roman is my brother and I love him to death, but if you have the opportunity to take that belt, go for it. He always can rematch with you."

Seth: "Then there's option B. Roman beats Brock and gets the belt. I go to cash in and Randy makes sure I cash in and RKO's me before I can do a damn thing to Roman and screws me out of my championship match and the belt. Then I have an on- going rivalry with Orton like you and I had with each other where I go after him every chance I get."

Dean: "That sounds redundant. But, they'd make it work."

Seth: "Option C goes I break away from The Authority and fire J and J security and become my own man again with the option of Money in the Bank still on the table and The authority some- how screws me out of my championship match. But, I become Architect of my own destiny."

Dean: "Can you combine some elements of C with A? Like you break away from The Authority and fire J and J security right before you go out to cash in your Money in the Bank on Roman and Randy steals it away by RKO ing you before you do anything as pay back for leaving The Authority. That still leaves you as Architect of your own destiny and it takes care of the Money in the Bank year thing. It still leaves the rivalry open too."

Seth: "True. That it does. That sounds good actually."

Dean: "Tell Triple H. See what he thinks."


End file.
